Valentine Special
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Is Valentine's Day in ST. Francesca Academy and the boys are having surprises from the girls.


Valentine War in ST- Francesca Academy.

St-Francesca Academy. An all-girls school. People may think is a high school, but the academy also allows students of Elementary and Middle levels. All and all, the school provides a good education for all.

Lately, it has become a co-ed several years ago where they changed their student admission policy and allowed boys to enroll here. Still, the comparison between boys and girls were pretty much imbalanced with the girls vastly outnumbering the boys.

Not only that, the principal who took over the school has created a system that all male students should have stage names, meaning they should be called by different names instead of their real ones. The reason for this… well, the principal is a feminine-obsesses man, believed that'll make the boys attractive to the girls' eyes. Many proclaim it as a dumbest idea ever.

Just because the school is now co-ed and the population of girls beats that of the boys doesn't mean some of the students can't have a good relationship among them.

* * *

It's another typical day for the students of ST- Francesca as they mind of their own business as they chat with friends, discuss what plans they'll have or talking about girls (boys).

And there are two of those students who we are familiar with walking outside are Nagata Oda and Iori Tokugawa.

"Say, Valentine's Day is coming up isn't?" Nagata asked his friend.

"Yep, it's the day where girls offers their chocolates to the guys they like." Iori nodded. "We're gonna get ourselves a mountain of chocolates."

"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty sure our friends will gives us chocolates."

"I didn't meant our friends, I meant every girls in school." Iori corrected him.

"Huh?" Nagata blinked.

"Have you forgotten what happen last year?" Iori asked with a grin.

Now that his friend mentioned it he does remember what happen last year. In the beginning on their first year of high school, Nagata and Iori have built themselves a reputation with Nagata being part of the kendo team and Iori being the best archer in school. They have gotten themselves a few admirers that they received some letters and gifts. On Valentine's Day, they received quite among of chocolates from the girls, while some were bought and some were homemade. Needless to say, with their reputation been boosted by becoming Armored Riders, no doubt they're going to get one heck of a mountain of chocolates.

"Yeah, I remembered." Nagata nodded. In the beginning, Nagata was hopeless when it's getting himself a girlfriend and not to mention he proclaim himself to be plain but ever since he's part of the kendo team he gained many admirers, and to his surprise he got Kanu as his girlfriend, one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"And thanks to our reputation as Armored Riders we'll probably get twice this year." Iori said. "And you're expecting our friends to give us chocolates?"

"Well, yeah, I mean it's obvious I'm going to get chocolate from Aisha but our friends could. You do know there exist two types of chocolate to show a girl's feelings: one's for friendship and the other for love." Nagata said.

"Your right." Iori nodded before he grinned. "And let's hope that Aisha doesn't poisoned you like last year."

Nagata grimaced at that mention. Last year on Valentine's day, while he got chocolates from other girls Kanu has made homemade chocolate for him. When he first taste of Kanu's chocolate… it was terrible. There are a few things you aren't supposed to put, but he had to force to put a smile for her.

' _Please be good, please be good, please be good, please be good,_ ' He prayed mentally hoping that Kanu will make a better chocolate this year.

* * *

In another part of the school we see another pair of students we're familiar with, they are Ushio Kenshin and Takada Hideyoshi, know as the Dynamic Duo with Kenshin as the brawn and Hideyoshi as the brain.

"Say, do you know what's coming in 3 days?" Kenshin asked his friend.

"February 14." Hideyoshi answered.

"And you know what that day means?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Exactly!" Kenshin grinned. This year he couldn't wait for the chocolates.

"Kenshin, our chances for us to received chocolate from girls are 10 to 100%." Hideyoshi shocked his head. "And besides, I'm pretty sure Yue-hime will give us chocolates like last year."

Last year, Totaku, being a sweet and kind girl she is, have given the Dynamic Duo her chocolates to them. Fortunately, they were friendship chocolates so they weren't Totaku's actual romantic feelings. She just gives chocolates to her precious friends.

Kenshin exclaimed, "Why can't we get chocolates from girls who have crushes on us!?"

Hideyoshi reasoned, "Perhaps it's best that we receive any chocolates at all."

"But it's all history! This year we will get chocolates!" Kenshin proclaim. "And do you know why?"

"No..." Hideyoshi wasn't following.

"Because we build ourselves a reputation as Armored Riders!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Hideyoshi though for a moment and admitted that he has a point, they'll gain an advantage thanks to their reputation.

* * *

As the day continued for the students with their lessons and studies, lunch period has arrived.

Among the students were Kanu, Chouhi, Ryuubi, Chou'un, Bacho, Komei and Hoto having lunch outside under a tree. They were discussing a matter very important.

"Yeah, Valentine's day is coming up this week, so what?" Bacho said. The menma-obsessed Chou'un has mentioned the holiday which gained everyones' attention.

"Nothing, I just want to bring it up." Chou'un said casually.

"Well, is true that Valentine's Day is coming up." Ryuubi said. "A day that girls express their feelings by giving chocolates to the persons they like."

"So..." Chou'un looks at the others with a teasing grin. "Do any of you have someone special to give your chocolates?"

Bacho frowned. "Is this the reason why you brought it up?" They knew that Chou'un likes to tease them.

"Just wondering if any of you have eyes for someone that you like to give chocolates to." Cho'un shrugged.

"Rinrin's going to give chocolate to Nagata-niichan! Nanoda!" Chouhi declared. She really likes Nagata as an older brother and she likes to express her feelings to him.

"Hmm, to Gaim-sama, huh?" Chou'un said. She grinned. "You sure there's no one you like in particular in mind?"

"What about that boy in your class?" Ryuubi asked. "What was his name again? Striker!"

Chouhi choked on her gonger eel sandwhich as she pounded her chest before swallow. "EEEHHHHHH! Him?! No way! He's the BIGGEST jerk around! He teases me countlessly day and day! He also pulls pranks!" Chouhi exclaimed.

Striker is the stage name of a boy in Chouhi's class named Kotake Tetsuya. Striker is one of the junior soccer team's players of ST-Francesca as a striker, he is also a bold and brash young man who's one of his hobbies is teasing Chouhi whenever he gets a chance. "There's no way I'll even give him a single chocolate. No way, no how!"

As Chouhi munch down on her conger eel sandwhiches, Chou'un turns to the Hawawa-Awawa Duo. "What about you two, anybody in mind?" She grinned.

The two genies girls blushed as the though of giving chocolates to the persons they like.

"Hawawawa! We really don't have someone we wanted to give chocolates!" Komei said nervously.

"But... I do planned on giving chocolate..." Hoto blushed "To Nagata-sempai."

"Eh?!" Komei gasped.

Realized what she said Hoto blushed furiously. "Awawawawa! B-b-b-but as an appreciate g-g-gift! To show how grateful I am for his help! Awawawa!"

"Oh..." Komei smiled. "That's a great idea."

"Giving chocolates to show your appreciates is a good idea." Ryuubi smiled.

"Who are you gonna give chocolates Touka-oneechan?" Chouhi asked.

Ryuubi pondered. "I don't have anyone in particularly... but I am giving one to Nagata. Friendship chocolates!"

Chou'un turns to Kanu. "I bet your gonna give chocolate to that man of yours, aren't you Aisha?"

"Well of course," Kanu said then she blushed. "Valentine's day is supposed to show a maiden's feelings to her beloved."

"And I bet you're making homemade, aren't you?" Chou'un asked.

"Well of course!" Kanu declared.

Everyone grimaced. They all knew that Kanu is a terrible cook, and for Nagata, being a nice guy, couldn't tell her that her cooks are terrible.

* * *

After school later...

We are now joined with Sonken and Sonshoko in the kitchen of their apartment. The two sisters were currently making chocolates they were planned on giving it.

As they work they're sister, Sonsaku, came home from work.

"I'm home!" Called out Sonsaku as she enters the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Onee-sama." Sonken greeted.

"Welcome back Sheren-neesama!" Sonshoko greeted beamed.

"Ara?" Sonsaku saw what her sisters are doing. "Are you two cooking supper?"

"No, not really."

"We're making chocolates for Valentine's day!"

"Eh~? Chocolates for Valentine's day? How can I forget it?" Sonsaku awed. "So who are the lucky boys who will receive?"

"I don't have anyone in mind, so I'll give to Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko exclaimed.

"Then..." Sonsaku looks at Sonken before she grinned teasingly. "You planned on giving to Masataka-kun, ne? Renfa."

Sonken blushed furiously as she mix the chocolate faster with steam coming out of her skull.

"You better give that chocolate to him. It might be your chance." Sonsaku said.

Sonken's face became redder and she spins faster.

* * *

It was Valentine's day today as girls of ST- Francesca are ready to give chocolates to the boys they like.

As Nagata and Iori walks they were caught surprise by girls walking towards them and surround the two.

"Gaim-sama please accept my chocolate!"

"Ryugen-sama won't you accept mine?"

"Please accept mine~!"

"Ryugen-sama please bang me!"

Nagata and Iori were stuck as the girls were trying to give chocolates to them. However they are not the only ones with that kind of problem.

* * *

"Baron-sama~!"

"Please take my chocolate!"

"Baron-sama I made it with all my heart!"

Mitsuki was having a hard time getting past as the girls surrounded him, trying to give their chocolates to the Crimson Knight. Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen and Juniku watch as Mitsuki helplessly trapped by a group of groupies.

"Should've we help him?" Kakoen asked.

"No. I think we'll let him have his moments." Sousou said teasingly as she walks away with Juniku followed her.

"HEY! Where do you think your going, Karin!?" Mitsuki cried. "Oi! You loli!"

* * *

"Zangetsu-sama~!"

The same thing happens to Masataka as the White Devil of ST-Francesca was surrounded by girls who wanted to give chocolates.

Sonken, Sonshoko, Shuyu, Kannei, Rikuson, Shuutai, Ryomo and Daikyo and Shokyo watch as their only male companion was being surrounded by the female students. Sonken grips her bag tightly, her eyebrow twisting and a fiery aura was around her as she watch the girls getting closer to Masataka.

* * *

Meanwhile, as students are getting inside the school and going to their own classrooms, one of the elementary classrooms for students of elementary, there is a commotion..

Of a certain Little Spoiled Brat.

"Boys! I, the generous Enjutsu, am giving away my chocolates to you all!" Enjutsu declared with a basket full of chocolates before she tosses them to the boys. "Here you go!"

Usually, Enjutsu isn't the type on spending her money for anyone than herself. But, turns out it was her plan to gain popularity by giving away chocolates. Not only that, there is also a tradition where boys returns the favor by giving gifts on March 14 known as the White Day. She will receive lots of presents from the boys. It's like they say; kill two birds with one stone. Two for one!

However...

"What a small chocolate!" Proclaim a boy holding the small box with a small chocolate.

"What a cheapskate!" Exclaimed another boy.

"How could you say that?" Snapped Enjutsu. "They're very expensive imported chocolates. They're not like your regular cheap chocolates!"

"I hope she's not expecting me to give some white chocolate." Replied the first boy. "Or something made of honey on White Day."

"That's mean!" Exclaimed the second boy.

"How could you not give me anything after what I gave you!" Enjutsu snapped again. She has spend a lot of money to buy those expensive high class chocolates made from the best bakery in town.

"This is pointless." Signed the first boy.

"I'm so happy to get this." Declared a random boy munching down on a chocolate.

"You're a good guy." Said the second boy.

Among the young students we found Chouhi, Komei and Houtou talking with their classmates.

"Mattaku, that Enjutsu, always tries to be popular." Signed a girl with blond hair and pinkish red violet eyes.

"Valentine's day is supposed to be a special day for girls to show their feelings by giving chocolates." Said a girl with purple hair, violet eyes, and a pair of black horns on her head (hint hint). "And yet, she's using it to her own advantage. Auu~."

"Anyway, do any of you plan on giving chocolates?" Komei asked decided to change the subject.

"I'm planning on giving chocolates to Nii-nii." The blond girl proclaimed.

"You're not forgetting someone, aren't you?" Asking another girl with long blue hair in a hime cut and purple eyes.

"Of course not, I got one for Shinichi as well." Said the blond girl. "What about you two?"

"We also have chocolates for onii-chan as well." Said the purple haired horned girl.

"Mii, we wouldn't miss an opportunity to give chocolates on his birthday. Nipaa~!" Declared the blue haired girl.

"Birthday?" Komei and Houtou asked in sync.

As the girls explained who's birthday it is, making both Komei and Houtou surprising to hear that the two girls (the bluenette and purplette) who has an older step brother whose birthday is today. Just then a boy with dark blue spiky hair bumping to Chouhi, obviously on purpose.

"Striker, what are you doing?" Chouhi snapped.

"I'm running into you." Striker said. "Obviously you're alone on Valentine's day. Even if you had a chocolate, you don't have anyone to give it to. Might as well give it to me!" He exclaimed sounding more like a tease.

Chouhi cross her arms and turns her head away. "Hmpf! I do have chocolate, and I'm giving to Nagata-oniichan. And I don't have any for you!"

"My, could it be that you didn't receive any chocolates at all, Striker?" Asked the blond girl teasing. "Knowing that your such a brass and bold boy, not to mention immature, you're expecting to receive chocolates."

"Not only that you also teases a lot of girls." Point out the purplette horned girl.

"Bad boys don't deserve anything nice in return. Nipaa~!" Adding the bluenette.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Laughed the blond girl.

"Yeah, what they said!" Chouhi said.

Striker snapped. "Are you all nuts!? For your information I didn't get one chocolate but two!"

"Hmpf! Does are probably giving by girls who have pity on you!" Chouhi shoot back.

"What was that!?"

Striker snapped before he and Chouhi got close, eye-to-eye as they glare. Before they 'hmpf' as they go back to their seats.

"What was all about?" Striker muttured as he took his seat. "After I went all out to show my good-natured concern, this is what I get?"

"Well... maybe if you could've have lest teasing Chouhi and the girls and just be friendly with them you could have chocolates." Adviced a boy with black hair and red eyes in front.

"Oh be quite!" Striker huffed.

* * *

Juniku handed Sousou chocolates she had made with love.

"Thank you, Keifa," Sousou smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Juniku smiled blissfully and then frowned before handing Mitsuki a small piece of chocolate.

"Thanks, squirt," Mitsuki said.

"Don't misunderstand! I'm only giving you any chocolate because you're Karin-sama's brother!" Juniku crossed her arms defensively. Mitsuki patted her head but she smacked his hand away. "Cut that out!"

"Mitsuki," Mitsuki turns his attention to the Kako Twins with Kakoen called his name. "Aneja and I also have chocolates for you. Here." She handed her chocolate to him.

"H-h-here!" Kakoton blushed as she handed her own chocolates.

"Thanks, Shunran, Shuuran." Mitsuki said smirked.

"My, aren't you popular with the ladies." Sousou teasing.

"Not really."

"Then..." Sousou waved her chocolate. "I guess you don't want my chocolate. Especially that I made it." She knows that Mitsuki couldn't resist her cooks when she cooking at home.

Mitsuki swiftly took the chocolate. "Thanks, loli."

Sousou was about to hit him when all of a sudden number of girls appear before him.

"Baron-sama!"

"Please take my chocolate!"

"Take mine and also meee~!"

"Me too~!"

"I do not understand what those girls sees in him?" Juniku said in annoyance.

"Well, it's not like he could tell those girls to back off with that big mouth." Sousou smirked in amusant enjoying Mitsuki's situation.

* * *

"Here you go, Kenshin-kun." Totaku handed her chocolate to the brawl of the Dynamic Duo.

"Cheez, thanks Yue." Kenshin happily accepted her chocolate, touching by her kind and gentle offer.

"Here's mine as well." Kayuu said handed her own friendship chocolate to him.

Kenshin blinked. "Your giving me chocolates?"

"Don't get it wrong, this is just friendship chocolates. That's all." Kayuu waved off. She handed another to Hideyoshi. "Here's yours as well, brain boy."

"Thank you, Miyabi." Hideyoshi accepted it.

"I also have chocolates for you two." Kaku said produced two boxes.

"You two, Ei?" The Dynamic Duo asked in sync.

"Just like what Kayuu said these are just friendship chocolates." Kaku blush in embarrass, she never handed chocolates to anyone guy before and she doesn't want the two of them think she has a crush on them.

"Thanks Ei!" Kenshin grinned taking the chocolate.

"Thank you, Ei." Hideyoshi thanked her.

Totaku stare at Hideyoshi, blushing she pull another box of chocolates. "Here, Hideyoshi… this is for you."

"Thank you, Yue-hime." Hideyoshi thanked taking the chocolate.

Totaku smile brightly, although she made friendship chocolates to her friends, the one she gave to Hideyoshi was made from her feelings... to him. While the friendship chocolates were star-shapes Hideyoshi's were heart-shapes. She hopes that Hideyoshi gets the message.

Chinkyuu handed her chocolates to the two. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Nenene."

"Thanks, squirt."

Ryofu handed her chocolates. "...Here"

Kenshin and Hideyoshi went immediately took Ryofu's chocolates.

"Thanks Ren!" The Dynamic Duo said sync.

"Oh, who's that one for?" Totaku asked noticed a third chocolate in Ryofu's hand.

"It's for..." Ryofu then blushed. "A special someone..."

Kenshin choked on his chocolate and Hideyoshi blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Here you go, Haru-sama! A chocolate made just for you in my image!" Ensho declared. She had given him a chocolate statue that looked like her.

"Wow, Reiha! This is great!" Haru smiled.

"Naturally, only the best for my beloved! Ohohohoho!"

Around the corner, Ganryo and Bunshu were watching Ensho giving chocolate to Haru with the bluenette holding her chocolate.

Bunshu saw it then smirked. "Are you planning on giving chocolate to Knuckle-sama?" She teased.

"B-be quite!" Ganryo snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Masataka's classroom, they just finish a periode and right now they have recess.

Masataka was sitting in front his desk while clearing out a headache he receive this morning from the girls who want to give chocolates to him. Until...

"Zan-niichan!"

Masataka turns to see Sonshoko and Daikyou and Shokyou enter the classroom.

"Here Zan-niichan! Chocolates for you!" Sonshoko handed two boxes of chocolates to Masataka.

Masataka smiled as he patted her head. "Thank you Shao-chan, but I think one box is enough."

"What do you mean? This box is from me and the other is from Sheren-oneesama!" Sonshoko proclaim.

Masataka blinked. "Sheren-sama?"

"Yes, oneesama couldn't give her chocolate to you personally because of her job hours." Sonken said.

Masataka stare at the box of chocolates with Sonsaku's handwriting, he took it. Then an image of Sonsaku appears with a black ribbon as Masataka looks at it. "If it makes her happy to the other side then I'll happily accepted it."

"Hey! I'm not death! Quit adding a black ribbon!" The Sonsaku image complains with an angry pouf.

"Here's ours Zangetsu-niichan!" The twin Daikyou and Shokyou said in sync as they handed their chocolates to Masataka.

"Thanks you two." Masataka smiled patting their heads.

"I also have chocolate for you, Zangetsu-sama." Shuutai proclaimed bombing out of nowhere handed her chocolate.

"Oh, thank you, Minmei." Masataka smiled.

* * *

Masataka was walking the hallway before he meet with Kannei.

"Zangetsu-dono, I have chocolate for you." Kannei proclaim handed her chocolate.

Masataka blinked in surprise. "Your… giving me chocolates, Kannei?" She wasn't the type to be feminine.

"It's my way to show my gratitude for everything you did for Sonken-sama." Kannei replied.

"Oh," Masataka took the chocolate. "Thank you, that's very generous of yours."

"You are mostly welcome!"

* * *

After another periode over it's now lunch periode. We found Masataka with Sonken as the two were under a tree.

"So, what exactly do you want to talk about, Renfa?" Masataka asked. Sonken has told that she has something to say and wanted to be in private.

Sonken was nervous to the core. She feel like she doesn't have any confidence and fear that she's about to screw up. But she remembers the encouragements from his sisters and friends, so with enough courage she produce a heart-shape box of chocolate.

"Here, M-Masataka-kun." Sonken handed her chocolate to Masataka.

Blinked surprise, blushing Masataka took the chocolate. "T-thank you, Renfa."

Then the two looks at each other with an atmosphere.

* * *

We now meet with Rikuson, the busty bookworm, and Fuyu, the youngest of Twin Princes.

"What is it, Non?" Fuyu asked.

"Well... I... you see, Fuyu..." Rikuson blushed a she tries to find the right words. She wiggling her body side to side only to make her assents to bounce.

With enough encouragement in her head she handed her chocolate to Fuyu.

"This... this is for you, Fuyu." She exclaimed.

"For me?" Fuyu blinked in surpris before taking the chocolate. He smiled. "Thank you, Non."

Meanwhile, around the corner, Natsu and Kogai were watching.

"Jeez, what's her problem? They're dating so why was she so nervous?" Natsu asked.

"Perphaps she was in a fantasy were she never dated him." Kogai tease.

"That girl has problems in her head." Natsu shocked his head.

"Now let's chance the subject." Kogai pulls out a box of chocolate before handed to Natsu. "Here, I made it specially homemade."

"Ha! Thanks, Sai!" Natsu was the only one in school who dates a mature student like Kogai.

* * *

Elswhere, we now join with Nagata eating lunch with his friends peacefully, when suddenly a bluenette pop the question.

"I heard that you were swimming in a crowd of girls giving you chocolates." Chou'un said teased. This morning Nagata and Iori were swanning by a number of girls that wanted to give their chocolates to them.

Nagata frowned. "Don't start, Sei."

"Just wondering how many chocolates you received this year." Chou'un shrugged her shoulders.

"I… rather not say." Nagata sweat drop.

"This year?" Houtou asked and Komei was asking the same question in thought.

"Last year a number of girls give Gaim-sama chocolates." Bacho explained remembered last year.

The truth is Nagata received three times of chocolates than last year, and if he didn't accept them that'll make many girls disappointing. And the fact if he said that it'll probably upset Kanu.

"Speaking of chocolates!" Chouhi points out before she pulls out a box of chocolate. "Here Nagata-oniichan!" She handed it to Nagata.

"Thanks Rinrin." Nagata accepted the chocolate before raffle her hair.

Chouhi has given chocolate to Nagata last year and now this year she give him chocolate again.

"Oh! I also have something for you, Gaim-sama!" Ryuubi exclaimed pulling out her own box. "Here you go, Gaim-sama." She handed her chocolate to Nagata.

"Oh, thanks Touka." Nagata thanked her accepting the chocolate

"Your welcome!" Ryuubi beamed.

Kanu watch as her sworn sisters give chocolates to the boy they like as a friend/brother-figure and yet she feels like that her chances are about to slip.

Komei and Houtou too have boxes of chocolates for Nagata but they were a little nervous due to the fact that Chou'un might tease everybody and they'll be embarrass.

* * *

Much later. The day continues on with students continued with their studies or girls giving chocolates in recess, and we now return with Nagata with Chou'un giving him something.

"Here Gaim-sama." Chou'un handed her chocolate to Nagata.

"Oh, wow, thanks Sei!" Nagata thanked.

Chou'un smirked as she getting closer whispering to his ear. "If you want I could cover my body with chocolate so you could lick everywhere… even to my sensible parts."

Nagata blushed furiously. "W-w-w-w-what do you take me for?! You perverted butterfly!"

Chou'un smiked, she always enjoy watching Nagata freaking out.

* * *

"Jeez, that Sei... always tease when she got a chance." Mumbling Nagata as he walks.

"Yo!" Nagata turns to see Bacho.

"Hey Sui, do you need anything?" Nagata asked.

"Well... yeah I do." Bacho said with a little blush. She digs through her pocket before pulling out.

"Here you go!" Bacho proclaimed handed her chocolate to Nagata. In Bacho's hand it was a small piece wrapped in paper.

"Oh, thanks." Nagata thanked her accepted the chocolate.

"B-but don't get the wrong idea! It's friendship chocolate and whatever Tanpopo said is wrong!" Bacho exclaimed she wanted to give it as friendship gift and not the other way.

"Relax, I won't take your cousin's words seriously."

* * *

Nagata walks towards to his classroom before the bell rings, as he get close to class he meet up with Ryofu.

"Hey, Ren, what's up?" Nagata greeted Ryofu.

Ryofu has her hands behind her back befor she bring them to reveal that she holding a box of chocolate.

"Is that?"

"Valentine chocolate." Ryofu replied with a blush as she handed to Nagata.

"For me?" Ryofu nodded

"Thanks, Ren." Nagata took the box as Ryofu smile

* * *

The day continue on before it's over with students packing up their stuff or giving chocolates in the last minutes. Meanwhile Nagata went back to the classroom as he forgot something and told the others to go on without him. After looking through his desk he finally found what he forgot before heading out.

On his way he spotted Komei and Houtou with their cheeks in red.

"What's up you two, forgot something?" Nagata asked.

Komei and Houtou were blushing furiously before they handed their chocolates to Nagata.

"Are those chocolates?" Nagata asked as they nodded.

"For me?" He asked again as they nodded again. Nagata took their chocolates.

"Thank you, Shuri, Hinari." He smiled patting on their heads.

"Hawawawa…"

"Awawawa…"

The two genius muttered blushed.

* * *

Amongst the students who were left behind Iori was with the school's nurse, Kochu, helping her by carry a box of medical files.

"So, the Duo Perverts again?" Iori asked earning a nod from Kochu.

The files contains the number of accidents that the school's infamous Duo Pervert received injuries and going to the nurse's office to be treating. The two perverts got beaten up by the girls who they peeping on them while changing, everyday. And there's also another part for the files to be full, that part is that the Duo Pervert were making excuses just to see Kochu's bountiful 'twins'.

"Seriously, don't they have better things to do?" Iori shock his head. He couldn't believe people like them actually exist and he's getting tire of the two staring at Kochu's chest.

"Oh, they're just boys, they couldn't help themselves looking at girls." Kochu giggled.

"You know, I heard that you were surrounding by girls who were trying to strip you this morning." Kochu said with a teasing smile.

Iori's face light up in beat red. "T-t-t-t-they weren't try to strip me! They were trying to give me chocolates, chocolates!"

"Ufufufufu." Kochu giggled.

"You do really love to tease me aren't you, Shion-sensei?" Iori deadpanned realized that he had been teased.

"Mommy!" The two turn their attention to see Riri in front of the gate waving.

"Ara, Riri."

"Riri." Iori and Kochu approached her. "What are you doing?"

"I came here to give you chocolate!" Riri proclaimed pulling out the box of chocolate from her bag. "Here Iori-oniichan!" Riri handed it to Iori.

"You came all the way just to gave me chocolates?" Iori asked surprising to see a kindergartener came all the way from her school to his.

"Hmf!" Riri nodded.

"Thank you Riri-chan." Iori accepted the little girl's chocolate before patting her head.

"Well, since Valentine is the day were girls gives chocolates." Kochu pulls out a box of chocolate before handing it to Iori. "Here you go."

"For me?!" Iori's squinted eyes were wide oepn in order to blink. The hottest nurse in school is giving him chocolate?!

"Is my way of thanking you for all the hard work you did on helping me." Kochu said.

"Oh," Iori signed, what a relief.

"Were you expecting that i give you chocolate out of love?" Kochu smiled teasily.

Iori's face light up in beat red. "N-n-n-n-no!" He snapped before taking the box.

Kochu giggled at Iori's reaction so does Riri.

* * *

"Bravo! Bravo my Angels, magnifique!" Marcus cheered as the Chou Sisters finished their song for the Valentine's Day.

"You have done well!" Marcus praised them.

"Well, it was all because of your idea, Marcus!" Choukaku Beamed.

"Writting a song for Valentine's Day was a great idea!" Choho said.

"As you said, in the Western couples spend time together on this special day." Choryo said.

"And with this done we made all the couples happy!" Chokaku beamed.

Marcus has wrote a special song for Valentine's Day, in Western culture people celebrated diffentely as couples spend time each other's company.

"Marcus-kun, we have something for!" Chokaku proclaimed as she and her sisters gather around. Before Marcus could ask the Chou Sisters pulls out boxes of chocolates.

"Here, Marcus-kun!" The Chou sisters proclaimed minus Choryo with her monotome voice.

"Ah! _Pour moi?_ " Marcus was surprised before accepted their gifts. "Thank you my sweet Angels!"

* * *

"Nagata-sama... may I come with you?" Kanu asked Nagata as he was about to mount his bike.

"Sure." Nagata said handing her a spare helmet. Once putting on she got on the back, wrapped her arms around him as Nagata starts his bike before revving up.

Nagata drove passing the streets of the city, they stop as they got off before walking towards a close fountain. The couple stops before looking at each other with the water coming out of the fountain and fallen beautifully.

"So what exactly do you want to talk about?" Nagata asked. Kanu ask him if they could go somewhere to talk in private.

"Well..." Kanu tries to find the words to say but she was nervous before finally say it. "I have something for you, Nagata-sama."

She pulls out a heart-shaped box of chocolate from her bag. The whole talk in private thing was an excuse for her to give chocolate to Nagata. Today she has witnessed the girls giving chocolates to him and she feared to be left out and losing her chance today.

"Here, Nagata-sama," Kanu shyly handed her chocolate. "Please accept it."

Nagata gulped, last year Kanu gave him her home made chocolate to him and once he taste it... it was horrible. But he couldn't tell her, being a nice guy he is he couldn't hurt her feelings... even thought she's not that fragile to take criticism.

"T-thanks, Aisha." Nagata took the chocolate. He stare at the box nervously as Kanu looks at him, hoping that he could eat it in front of her.

When Nagata opened the box of chocolates Kanu made him, he was surprised by what he saw. Each piece had been made to resemble his Rider helmet and also a cartoony versions of his face.

( _Play Moving Heart instrumental OST, just listen to the first one; youtube watch?v=UsabcqcYCVE_ )

' _She...she really worked hard on these..._ ' Nagata realized as he picked up a piece. She put a lot of effort into the detail. Not eating them would be very bad and he wasn't the kind of person to reject a generous gift from someone he loved.

He took a bite and his eyes snapped open. He then began to gobble up each piece.

"Oishi~!" Nagata proclaim surprise how the chocolate taste good.

"Really?" Kanu asked.

"Yeah!" Nagata proclaim nibble down on the chocolate.

"Better than the one from last year?"

"Heck yeah!" Nagata took a big bite on a piece.

"I have a confession," Kanu said. "I have help to make it."

"Really?" Nagata asked with the chocolate stain on his mouth.

"Yes." Kanu press her two fingers. "Shuri and Hinari help me making it. So…"

Kanu got closer to Nagata. "I'm glad to hear you loved it." She give him a peck on his cheek before she wipe a chocolate stain off his face before she taste it.

Nagata blushed at that action before smile. "Yeah, and let me give you some of more." He said.

Kanu was confused what he means before he wrapped her and kiss her, she close her eyes as she returns the kiss. The kiss taste better with chocolate flavor in his mouth. As they kiss the sun behind them setting giving a beautiful view with the fountain giving off the splash of water.

( _End OST_ )

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day everybody!  
**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day of romance with your partner!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
